indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гвидо д’Ареццо
thumb|264px thumb|398px thumb|398px Названия нот были изобретены итальянцем Гвидо д’Ареццо (Дата Рождения ~ 990), вот их полные имена: Do — Dominus — Господь; Re — rerum — материя; Mi — miraculum — чудо; Fa — familias рlanetarium — семья планет, т. е. солнечная система; Sol — solis — Солнце; La — lactea via — Млечный путь; Si — siderae — небеса. =Происхождение названий нот= В настоящее время приняты следующие названия нот: До, Ре, Ми, Фа, Соль, Ля, Си. Если вдуматься, то не понятно, почему именно этими слогами мы называем ноты, какой за ними кроется смысл? Давайте попробуем в этом разобраться. До нот в европейской музыке использовались особые знаки - невмы (от др.-греч. πνεῠμα - дыхание). Первоначальные невмы представляли собой набор чёрточек, точек и запятых проставляемый над текстом псалмов и использовались главным образом при католическом пении. В то время невмы обозначали лишь отдельные звуки и ход голоса (вверх или вниз), однако не обозначали их точную высоту, поэтому могли лишь напомнить уже известный мотив. Современная музыкальная нотация восходит к трудам Гвидо д'Ареццо (Guido D'Arezzo (примерно 991 - 1033гг)), который начал записывать ноты в виде закрашенных квадратов на четырёхлинейном нотном стане. Названия же нотам Гвидо Аретинский дал, использовав слова гимна Святому Иоанну Крестителю: Гимн Иоану Крестителю (также можете посмотреть Полную версию гимна в старой четырёхлинейной записи) Гимн "Ut queant laxis" был написан в виде кантус планус (ритмически ровное одноголосное пение, характерное для григорианского хорала) Паулусом Диаконусом (Paulus Diaconus), жившим во второй половине VIII века. Слова первой строфы гимна таковы: Ut queant laxis resonare fibris, Mira gestorum famuli tuorum, Solve polluti labii reatum, Sancte Ioannes. Что примерно можно перевести так: "Чтобы слуги твои голосами своими смогли воспеть чудные деяния твои, очисти грех с наших опороченных уст, о, Святой Иоан". Давайте послушаем фрагмент гимна: Как слышно на записи, мелодия каждой строки текста начинаются на одну ступень выше предыдущей. С лёгкой руки Гвидо Аретинского начальные слоги каждой фразы первой строфы превратились в названия нот, соответствующих по высоте этим слогам. Получилось ut, re, mi, fa, sol, la. Ноту ut впоследствие заменили на do из-за неудобства пения открытого звука на первом месте в слоге. Приписывается это нововедение некоему Дж. Дони (около 1540 г.), который то ли назвал её в честь себя, толи в честь Господа (Dominus). Седьмая нота не входила в средневековый шестиступенчатый звукоряд (гексакорд) и при переходе на нынешнюю октавную систему была названа si по перым буквам имени Sancte Ioannes из последней строчки. В США и Венгрии нота си переименована в ти, чтобы не было названий нот начинающихся с одной гласной, а также, чтобы не путать её с нотой C (произносится как «си») латинской нотации, где она обозначает ноту до. Дело в том, что в некоторых странах больше распространена латинская система обозначения нот, где ноты от до до си обозначаются буквами латинского алфавита C, D, E, F, G, A, H (читается «ха»). Эта систем более логична, так как просто обозначает ноты первыми 8 буквами латинского алфавита, причём началом отсчёта в данном варианте является не до ©, а ля (A), будучи эталонным звуком в современной музыке (ля первой октавы соответствует частоте колебаний воздуха 440 Герц, на эту частоту настроен стандартный камертон). Обратите внимание, что ноту си обозначает не буква B, а H. Это связано исторически с использованием фригийского ля-минора в песнопениях, поэтому буквой B обозначают си-бемоль. Кстати, с латинской нотацией связаны и внешние виды ключей. Ключ условно обозначает размещение одной из нот, относительно которой отсчитывается расположение всех остальных нот. Например, самый распространённый и узнаваемый даже людьми далёкими от музыки, скрипичный ключ помещает ноту "соль" первой октавы на вторую снизу строчку нотного стана. Его вид - это как раз и есть видоизменённое изображение рукописной буквы G. А скрипичным он называется, потому что в нём удобно располагаются ноты, соответствующие объёму скрипки. Кроме скрипчиного так же повсеместно употребляется ключ «фа» (Басовый) своим видом обязаный букве F, также встречаются и другие ключи, например, ключ «до» (Альтовый) изображённый в виде буквы C. = = thumb|right|''Гвидо Аретинский''. Рукопись из монастыря близ Аугсбурга, ок. 1100 г., ныне в Вольфенбюттеле (D-W Guelf. 334 Gud. lat., f.4r). Текст на аналое — начальная строка акростиха трактата Гвидо «Стихотворные правила» thumb|right|Памятник Гвидо Аретинскому в [[Ареццо]] Гвидо д’Ареццо, Гви́до Арети́нский ( , ) (ок. — ок. ) — итальянский теоретик музыки, один из крупнейших в эпоху Средних веков и самых значимых во всей истории западноевропейской музыки. Монах-бенедиктинец. Общая характеристика Дата и место рождения Гвидо неизвестны. Жил в бенедиктинском аббатстве Помпоза (близ Феррары), был там руководителем певческой школы. Серьёзная музыкальная реформа, которую Гвидо затеял в Помпозе, вызвала зависть братьев и неодобрение церковного начальства, из-за чего, по-видимому, ему пришлось оставить монастырь и переехать около 1025 г. в Ареццо. Там Гвидо работал в кафедральном соборе под началом епископа Теодальда (ок.990–1036), который благоволил монаху. По его заказу Гвидо написал (между 1026 и 1030 гг.) свой самый большой трактат «Микролог», закрепил реформу музыкальной нотации (начатую ещё в Помпозе) составлением нового антифонария (утерян) и там же изобрёл сольмизацию. Из Ареццо Гвидо ездил (около 1030 г.) в Рим, где с успехом демонстрировал папе Иоанну XIX (понтификат 1024-32 гг.) свой антифонарий. В Риме Гвидо встретился со своим прежним начальством, аббатом Гвидо Помпозским, который «покаялся» в том, что недооценивал новаторство Гвидо, и страстно убеждал его переехать в Помпозу, подавая его как «первый по значимости монастырь в Италии». Вернулся ли в Помпозу Гвидо, неизвестно; во всяком случае, последний трактат «Послание о незнакомом распеве», обращённый к его помпозскому другу Михаилу, он написал, будучи «изгнан в дальние края» (prolixis finibus exulatus). Возможно, Гвидо окончил свои дни в камальдулийском монастыреЭто предположение основано на том, что именно в рукописях камальдулов обнаруживаются древнейшие следы музыкальной нотации Гвидо.. Дата и место его смерти неизвестны. Реформируя невменную нотацию, Гвидо ввёл линейки (точное их число на нотоносце не оговорено). Две из них — F'' и ''C — он определил как звуковысотные ориентиры (аналогично более поздним ключам), выделяя их на письме, соответственно, красным (точнее суриком) и желтым (точнее шафраном) цветом. Благодаря этому нововведению высота звука стала нотироваться более точно, чем в ранних невменных рукописях. В дидактических целях (быстрое разучивание незнакомых песнопений) придумал систему сольмизации, в которой установил сохранившиеся до наших дней слоговые названия ступеней звукоряда (ut, re, mi, fa, sol, la) на основе акростиха молитвы к Иоанну Крестителю «Ut queant laxis»: : UT queant laxis : REsonare fibris : MIra gestorum : FAmuli tuorum : SOLve polluti : LAbii reatum : Sancte IoannesНоты и различные переводы гимна см. в статье Сольмизация. Утробою отверстой чтобы Ревнители твои сумели Миру возгласить деяний чудеса, Фальшь совлеки с их губ, Солгать дабы не смели, Лаская слух напевом, Святый Иоанне. Рецепция Реформа Гвидо моментально и с большим энтузиазмом были воспринята в Западной и Центральной Европе. Списки его рукописей уже во второй половине XI века, помимо (территории нынешней) Италии, отмечаются в монастырях (нынешних) Германии, Франции, Швейцарии, Австрии и др. стран. Учёные коллеги приписывали ему многие достижения (порой невероятные, вплоть до изобретения монохорда) и, прежде всего, дидактическую методу разучивания мелодий по руке, которая с XII века и на протяжении нескольких последующих столетий получила известность как Гвидонова рука ( ). Благодаря авторитету Гвидо, латинская октавная буквенная нотация (первые свидетельства которой относятся к началу XI века, чуть раньше Гвидоновых трактатов), в которой использовались первые семь букв латинского алфавита (ABCDEFG), утвердилась как общепринятая в западной Европе, позже была воспринята в России, в США и ряде других стран, и сохраняет свою актуальность до наших дней. Труды Гвидо Аретинского (в хронологическом порядке) * Micrologus id est brevis sermo in musica (около 1026) // Микролог, или Краткое наставление в музыке * Prologus in antiphonarium // Пролог к антифонариюСам Гвидонов антифонарий (для которого и был составлен данный инструктивный пролог) не сохранился. * Regulae rhythmicae // Стихотворные правила музыкеИзложение материала прозаического «Пролога к антифонарию» в стихотворно-дидактической форме. * Epistola de ignoto cantu // Послание о незнакомом распевеВар.: Письмо к монаху Михаилу о незнакомом распеве. По мнению некоторых современных учёных (например, Кристофера Пейджа), Гвидо является автором ещё одного небольшого труда, «Послания к миланскому архиепископу» (т.наз. Epistola Widonis) теологического содержания. Примечания Издания и переводы трудов Гвидо * Guidonis Micrologus, edidit J.M. Smits van Waesberghe // Corpus scriptorum de musica 4. Roma: American Institute of Musicology, 1955 (критическое издание «Микролога»); * Tres tractatuli Guidonis Aretini, edidit J.M. Smits van Waesberghe // Divitiae musicae artis A.III. Buren, 1975 (критическое издание «Пролога»); * Guidonis Aretini «Regulae rhythmicae», edidit J.M. Smits van Waesberghe // Divitiae musicae artis A.IV. Buren, 1985 (критическое издание «Стихотворных правил»); * Guido d'Arezzo's Regule rithmice, Prologus in antiphonarium and Epistola ad Michahelem. A critical text and translation. With an introduction, annotations, indices and new manuscript inventories by Dolores Pesce. Ottawa: The Institute of Mediaeval Music, 1999 (критическое издание и перевод на англ. язык всех трактатов кроме «Микролога»); * Hucbald, Guido, and John on Music: Three Medieval Treatises, ed. C.V. Palisca. New Haven, CT, 1978 (перевод на англ. язык «Микролога»); * Hermesdorff M. Micrologus Guidonis de disciplina artis musicae d.i. kurze Abhandlung Guidos über die Regeln der musikalischen Kunst. Trier, 1876 (перевод на нем. язык «Микролога»); * Hermesdorff M. Epistola Guidonis Michaeli Monacho de ignoto cantu directa d.i. Brief Guidos an den Mönch Michael über unbekannten Gesang. Trier, 1884 (перевод на нем. язык «Послания»); * Hucbald, Guido, and John on music: three medieval treatises. Translated by Warren Babb; edited, with introductions, by Claude V. Palisca. New Haven: Yale University Press, 1978 (перевод "Микролога" на английский язык) * Schriften zur Ars musica. Ausschnitte aus Traktaten des 5. - 11. Jahrhunderts, lateinisch und deutsch, hrsg. v. Margaretha Landwehr von Pragenau. Wilhelmshaven, 1986 (Taschenbücher zur Musikwissenschaft 86) (нем. перевод "Послания", фрагмента "Микролога") * Гвидо Аретинский. Микролог: Главы 7-9. Пер. с лат., примеч., вступит. ст. Ю. В. Пушкиной // Старинная музыка. М., 2005. № 1-2, сс. 39-48. * Гвидо Аретинский. Послание <…> Пер. с лат. и комментарии С. Н. Лебедева // Лебедев С.Н. Послание Гвидо: знакомый текст о незнакомом распеве // Научный вестник Московской консерватории, 2015, № 1, с.23-47 (рус. перевод «Послания», с комментариями) * Гвидо Аретинский. Микролог. Главы XVIII—XIX. Пер. с лат. В. А. Федотова // Федотов В. А. Начало западноевропейской полифонии. Владивосток, 1985, сс. 106—112. * Гвидо Аретинский. Пролог к антифонарию. Пер. с лат. и комментарии Р. Л. Поспеловой // Sator tenet opera rotas. Юрий Николаевич Холопов и его научная школа. Москва, 2003, сс. 48-67. * Guido d’Arezzo. Le opere. Micrologus, Regulae rhythmicae, Prologus in antiphonarium, Epistola ad Michaelem, Epistola ad archiepiscopum Mediolanensem. Testo latino e italiano / Intr., trad. e comm. a cura di A.Rusconi. 2da ed. Firenze, 2008 (перевод на итальянский язык) Литература * Smits van Waesberghe J.M. Guido of Arezzo and musical improvisation // Musica Disciplina V (1951), pp. 55–63; * Smits van Waesberghe J.M. De musico-paedagogico et theoretico Guidone Aretino. Florentiis, 1953; * Oesch H. Guido von Arezzo. Bern, 1954; * Waeltner E.L., Bernhard M. Wortindex zu den echten Schriften Guidos von Arezzo. München, 1976; * Berger K. The Hand and the Art of Memory // Musica Disciplina XXXV (1981), pp. 87–119; * Chailley J. Ut queant laxis et les origines de la gamme // Acta Musicologica LVI (1984), pp. 48–69; * Федотов В. А. Начало западноевропейской полифонии. Владивосток, 1985; * Sachs: K.-J. Tradition und Innovation bei Guido von Arezzo // Kontinuität und Transformation der Antike im Mittelalter, hrsg. v. W. Erzgräber. Sigmaringen, 1989, SS. 233-44; * Pesce D. Guido d’Arezzo’s «Regulae rhythmicae», «Prologus in antiphonarium», and «Epistola ad Michaelem»: a critical text and translation with an introduction, annotations, indices and new manuscript inventories. Ottawa, 1999; * Hirschmann, Wolfgang. Auctoritas und Imitatio. Studien zur Rezeption von Guidos Micrologus in der Musiktheorie des Hoch- und Spatmittelälters. Habilitationsschrift. Erlangen, 1999. * Поспелова Р. Л. Западная нотация XI—XIV веков. Основные реформы (на материале трактатов). Москва, 2003; * Поспелова Р. Л. Реформа нотации Гвидо Аретинского // Sator tenet opera rotas. Москва, 2003; * Музыкально-теоретические системы. Учебник для <…> музыкальных вузов. Москва, 2006; * Пушкина Ю. В. Гвидо Аретинский: между мифом и реальностью. Штрихи к биографии // Старинная музыка. 2008. № 4, сс. 4-11. * Карцовник В. Г. Звукоряд, монохорд и грамматика. Рукопись трактата Гвидона Аретинского «Микролог» в Санкт-Петербурге. СПб., 2009. * Atkinson Ch. The critical nexus. Tone-System, mode and notation in early medieval music. Oxford, 2009, pp.219-233. * Hentschel F. «Ille Teutonicus, iste vero Gallus»: Volksgruppe und Mentalität bei Guido von Arezzo // Musik des Mittelalters und der Renaissance. Festschrift Klaus-Jürgen Sachs zum 80. Geburtstag, hrsg. v. R.Kleinertz. Hildesheim: Olms, 2010, S.49-58. * Mengozzi S. The Renaissance reform of medieval music theory: Guido of Arezzo between myth and history. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-521-88415-0. * Pesce D. Guido d’Arezzo, “Ut queant laxis”, and musical understanding // Music Education in the Middle Ages and the Renaissance / ed. by R. E. Murray, S. F. Weiss and C. J. Cyrus. Bloomington: Indiana University Press, 2010, pp. 25–36. * Лебедев С.Н. Послание Гвидо: знакомый текст о незнакомом распеве // Научный вестник Московской консерватории, 2015, № 1, с.23-47 Ссылки * [http://www.opentextnn.ru/music/epoch%20/XII/?id=2566 Холопов Ю. Н., Поспелова Р. Л. Новации Гвидо Аретинского] (глава из учебника МГК «Музыкально-теоретические системы») * Пролог к антифонарию (лат. текст) * Микролог (лат. текст) * Стихотворные правила (лат. текст) * Послание о незнакомом распеве (лат. текст, в ред. М. Герберта) * Гвидо Аретинский в Большой российской энциклопедии (2006) Категория:Теоретики музыки Категория:Бенедиктинцы Категория:Музыканты Средневековья Категория:Музыкальная нотация